


Suit and Tie

by haikyuuobsessor



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), First Date, Getting Ready, M/M, Oikawa and Kageyama roommate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 10:09:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10637706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haikyuuobsessor/pseuds/haikyuuobsessor
Summary: Kageyama is pretty traditional on dating and thinks that he needs to wear a suit and tie for a lunch date.





	

Kageyama's scowl deepened as he tried making sense of the tangling mess he caused from tying his tie. It’s the fifth time now and he was nowhere near getting better compared to his first failure.

“Goddamnit.” He cursed under his breath and untangled the piece of offending fabric that'll surely make him go late for his date with Tsukishima.

“Your constant cursing is spoiling my weekend Tobio-chan.” Oikawa’s sleepy voice came bursting into his room and caught the younger male by surprise. The brunet blinked a few times at the scene in front of him, trying to make sense why his roommate slash previous rival was all dressed up - okay _trying_ to dress up.

“I thought you said you got the offer for the national team already.” Kageyama looked back at the mirror in front of him and started doing the steps he had read on how to tie the damn thing all over again.

“I have.”

“Then, why are you dressing so formally?” Kageyama mumbled his answer.

“Tobio-chan, please speak up. It's too early for me to play guessing games with you.”

“I have a date okay, now get out of my room and go back to your sleep.”

“I can't. Your dark aura is killing my sleep, here let me look at that.” The blue-eyed male turned towards Oikawa to let him deal with the mess. He figured the other male was better at it than him since Seijoh has tie as their uniform while Karasuno definitely did not, making him very untrained for this.

With careful hands Oikawa tied the fabric without skipping a beat.

“So what, are you going out with a CEO of some famous company or something?”

“No. It's Tsukishima.” His hands stopped moving before his eyes abandoned the tie he was previously so focused on to look at his precious kouhai in front of him.

“You're kidding right? You are totally kidding me.”

“I’m not.”

“Then why the hell am I tying this thing?”

“Because- hey!” Oikawa started untying his tie and threw it across the room before walking to Kageyama's closet.

“If you're not gonna help-

“Take off your shirt.”

“What?!”

“I said, take off your shirt you twat. You're going on a date for fish sake, not a job interview. It’s still too early to even have a candlelight dinner and dress so formally.” Kageyama didn't have a retort to that and to be honest he was pretty much clueless about this date thing and its  _etiquette_. Thus, assuming that he had to dress as he did before.

Oikawa fished out a dark blue jeans and a simple white shirt.

“Put these on, and where's the leather jacket that I gave you last Christmas?” Slowly, the younger male unbuttoned his dress shirt before pointing to a box on the shelf.

“I think it's in the box.”

“In the box? What the- I gave you that for a reason and it looks good on you.” He turned around with the jacket on his hand and helped Kageyama into it before doing another take on how he looked.

“See! You looked great. You need to trust me on this, but you're still missing something.” Oikawa dashed to his bathroom and appeared again a second later with a hair gel. He applied the gel on Kageyama's hair and slick it to one side to make his eyes more visible.

“Okay, now you're ready.” Kageyama looked at his reflection on the mirror and he hated to admit it but he does look good.

“No thanks needed, but please do keep it down if you guys decided to eat each other up by the end of today.”

“Oikawa-san!” Kageyama was left flustering like an idiot as the other male just shrugged him off with a laugh.

* * *

Tsukishima just got to the place they had planned on meeting and was about to text the setter when something caught his eyes.

“Hey.” His mind went blank for a good two seconds at the sight of the slightly embarrassed and _very well dressed_ Kageyama who was scratching the back of his neck. He cleared his throat just to bring himself back to reality.

“Uh… hi. Have you been waiting for me long?”

“No, I just got here too. I’m starving though.”

“I know a great sushi place around the corner.” They walked in awkward silence the first two minutes, with both squeezing their brains trying to alleviate the tensed air.

“You look great, by the way.” Tsukishima laughed, but still not daring to look at Kageyama.

“To be honest, I thought you were gonna show up wearing a suit and tie today. I was ready to drag you to a clothing store if that was the case.” Kageyama snorted at that while mentally breathed in relieved for having Oikawa as his roommate.

_I’ll thanked Oikawa-san later._

**Author's Note:**

> I have probably lost my touch on writing. I've been trying to write for a while now but nothing fits right with me. So I settle with something simple. Hopefully it will be sufficient. 
> 
> I'm still supposed to be in a hiatus, so don't expect more works or updates anytime soon. Well not yet at least.
> 
> Have a great day peeps


End file.
